Moonless Monday
by monelmotii
Summary: It's a monday that is missing the moon at night.


As the day started to break down, the lookout finally could distinguish their destination.

Hey everyone, Baltigo is on sight –

A beautiful girl announced vividly as soon as she spotted the revolutionary base on the horizon. From inside the ship, one smiling gentleman stepped out and the breeze moved his hair which made him put on his had instantly. The arid wheatear was to much of a relive to him and a good feeling went across his body. Everything was good so far so he could keep on living what have come to be his ideal live.

The formidable girl who announced their upcoming arrival took a jump from high up on the mast and landed gently next to Sabo. On his other side, a tall fishman stood firmly looking up ahead as serious as always. The hatted man turns his head and watched his companion holding a solid poker face that for sure will never let a tear out. However, one tear came out of his eye.

Shshshahaha, Hack, are you crying? Again hahaha –

What!? Of course not, I cannot cry, you... –

Well, you always get nostalgic when we're back to the base, you can't help it, can you? – Koala asked while rising her shoulders.

What…? –

By the way, how's your arm doing? –

Well, is getting better –

The conversation went on until the ship docked on the port and the revolutionary convoy finally stepped on the base. Once they got to the main installations, Sabo reported everything that when down in Dressrosa, putting special enfaces on the event related to Strawhat Luffy. The revolutionary leader only nocked his head back realizing the importance of bringing Doflamingo down.

The world was moving and the revolutionary army soon will have to make a move. The day went by quickly fill of report coming and going. Criminal parties falling apart, government uprisings and instability were only a few of the business the revolutionary had to take care of that day. Sabo, aware of the upcoming evens awaiting to unfold, ask Koala for a walk.

The chief of staff and his officer headed out to the back of the base even further that the training fields to the hills. Sabo continued walking without stop looking at his feet and his hand holding his chin. In the back, Koala followed him with his hands held in her backs.

The girls started to get inpatient after eighteen minutes had pass without even a word.

Sabo-Kun… Sabo-Kun… Sabo-Kun… -

Sabo didn't pay attention the girl and just continued walking without destination. However, at his back, the girl continued looking at him with her cheeks inflated and her two hands turned into fists to her sides. He continued in silence while a thin darkness stared to fall around.

Saaa… booo… Kuuuun – She finally let out – Where are we going? –

Hum!? – He expressed.

Where we're going? – She asked one more time while pulling his sleeve.

Hum, ha yeah, I forgot you were there –

SABOOOOO-KUUUN – (Exploded) She pull his nose.

I think Dragon does not car abouth Ruffee mutsh gwneverth I thalk aboth himh –

The girl continued pulling and pinching Sabo's face in many different ways preventing the guy from making sense. Sabo stared at her and when she looked into his eyes for a split second, she inhibits just enough for the chief of staff to hold her from her hips. Koala held his face and stared at him. They were so tight together that they could feel each other breath.

Koala bite him on his inferior lip for a little bit without parting their eyes from each other's. She kissed him on the forehead, on his cheeks, on his eyes and on every spot, she could put her lips on. Sabo let her go and when she got onto her feet, he held her face to kiss her right there and then. Both their hats ended on the floor.

After the act, Sabo and Kola found themselves setting on a rock looking the firmament, the stars. Her head lying on his shoulder holding his knees in between her arms.

Sabo-Kun, are you going to marry me? –

No –

Hum, I thought so –

Well, not yet, we got stuff to take care of first –

Hum, I know Sabo-Kun – She smile.

The night seemed to be darker due to the missing moon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right behind them a tall figure appeared.

\- Dragon-san want to see you both –

\- Naniiii… Hank-San -

\- aahhh….! -


End file.
